Voi Voi
|year = 1960 |position = 4th |points = 11 |next = "Sommer i Palma"}}"Voi Voi" (English: Hey Hey) was the debut entry by Norway in the Eurovision Song Contest 1960 in London, performed by Nora Brockstedt on her first appearance in the Contest. It finished in joint 4th place with 11 points. Lyrics Norwegian= I en liten dal, langt mot nord Der hvor solen lyser natten lang I en liten dal, langt mot nord Hørte jeg en samepike sang Sangen var visst kommet med en vind Sønnenvinden tok den over havet Piken var så lys og lett i sinn Og rytme fikk hun visst i vuggegave I en liten dal, glad som få Hørte jeg en sang som lød som så: Voi voi, høyt opp i fjellet, hører du denne hilsen fra meg? Voi voi, jeg vil fortelle at jeg venter på deg Voi voi, tiden står stille når jeg venter på kjæresten min Voi voi, skjebnen vår ville at jeg skulle bli din Voi voi, om noen dager er det lørdag, du vet Voi voi, da vil en fager drøm bli virkelighet Voi, snart vil du komme ned til dalen og kjæresten din Voi voi, uken er omme, lørdagskvelden blir fin Lørdagskvelden blir fin Voi voi, om noen dager er det lørdag, du vet Voi voi, da vil en fager drøm bli virkelighet Voi, snart vil du komme ned til dalen og kjæresten din Voi voi, uken er omme, lørdagskvelden blir fin Lørdagskvelden blir fin, lørdagskvelden blir fin Voi voi |-| Translation= In a little valley, far up North Where the sun shines all night long In a little valley, way up North I heard a Sami girl sing It seems the song arrived on a wind The wind from the south brought it over the sea The girl was so fair and light at heart And rhythm was her gift at the cradle In a little valley, happy as few others were I heard a song that went like this: Hey hey, way up in the mountains, can you hear this greeting from me? Hey hey, I want to tell you that I’m waiting for you Hey hey, time is standing still when I’m waiting for my sweetheart Hey hey, our fate was that I were to be yours Hey hey, in a few days it will be Saturday you know Hey hey, then a wonderful dream will become reality Hey, soon you’ll come down to the valley and your sweetheart Hey hey, the week is over, Saturday night will be nicev Saturday night will be nice Hey hey, in a few days it will be Saturday you know Hey hey, then a beautiful dream will become reality Hey, soon you’ll come down to the valley and your sweetheart Hey hey, the week is over, Saturday night will be nice Saturday night will be nice, Saturday night will be nice Hey hey Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1960 Category:Norway in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Norwegian Category:Debut entries